movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet/Transcript
The Brave Little Piglet part 1: Morning at the CottageThe Brave Little Piglet part 1: Morning at the Cottage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6cOZChuvu8&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=3&t=0s (the story begins) A Green Tea Latte Production (the forest is quiet) (Birds fly off) (into the distance) The Brave Little Piglet (the title is seen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew. What a misty forest. Sandy Cheeks: Sure is nice to be doing a Green Tea Latte spoof that Andrew liked to do. Robert: Anyway, We need to find a place to stop. Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah. And where we can rest during the misty storm. Sheila Rae: It's daybreak anyway. So what? Jimmy Jeepers: Because it's a lovely morning. Louise: But the mist is clearing up. Andrew Catsmith: And is leaving this instant. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Look. Sandy Cheeks: There's a cottage up ahead. (the house is seen) Reba: What if somebody's in there? Alvin: And what if they let us in? Tyler: Why? I don't see no car. Bunnie: Because there isn't a single one in sight. (We shrug and go to it) (and open the door) (But first we look through the window) Yin: There's nobody inside. (Reba Pollyanna knocks on the door) Reba: Hello? Jessie: No answer. Isaac: Guess it's all quiet, I presume? (We open the door) Elvis: Hello? May we come in? Yang: Anyone at home? Fluffy: Yohoo. Ian: Anybody? Jiminy: Hey, Maybe they're asleep. Timothy Q. Mouse: Or probably left? (Sun rises) Harry: The sun's shining brightly. (We looked in the bedroom) Earl: No-one here. Amy: Then this cottage is deserted.. Stinky: Or maybe empty. (Stephen Squirrelsky sat on the couch and thinks) (for a moment) Slappy: Something's funny going on around here. Skippy: And I know something good may happen. WALL-E: Good morning, good morning, good morning! That was "A-Billion-and-One Strings," playing one of your favorite tunes. At the top of the news this morning... there's monkey business in Utah. A band of renegade chimpanzees have kidnapped Pulitzer prize-winning poet Lester Charles. And on demand... Wallace: Oh heck! What was that?! Edd: Hey, What's the big idea? I'm attempting to get some sleep. WALL-E: Look buddy, I'm doing a broadcast. Do you mind? (Flashlight flashes him) Whoa! Not in the face, Pal. Now let me see. Uh... Oh yeah. As I was saying... Gumball: Why, there are characters in this place. Edd: I've got a mind to reset your alarm... permanently! Courage: I knew there's somebody around here when my name isn't Steve Martin. But thank goodness, It's not. Wall-E: Sorry, folks. We seem to be experiencing a little technical difficulty, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. (Edd pounces) Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. They'll start a fight! Wall-E: This just in. Domestic violence erupts in peaceful cottage! We'll keep you post... Johnny Bravo: Thank heavens. (Edd push down his eyes) Edd: Phew. Can't even hear your own thoughts with all the racket around here. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Bradley: Yep. Not a single thought in sight. (Wall-E toss Edd off the bed, THUD) Darla: Ouch. Marie Pollyanna: That smarts. Edd: Holy mother of Edison! What were you thinking?! You might have made me lose my hat! Juliet: Looks like a fight is going to start. Wall-E: I'm thinking you think too much. We need wake-up music. Speckle: Great idea. (Bambi awakens) Panda: Look! Bambi's awakened. Robbie: Watch out! (Wall-E jumps when Edd dodges, THUNK!) Darnell: This should be amusing. (Anger grunts and turns on the conditioning) (to make the place warmer) (He coughs out a fuss) (and splutters) (Fuss land on the floor, DING) (Gromit gasps) (Squidward hears it and goes vacuumed it) (and cleans the mess up) Squidward: Hmph. Toulouse: Good job for vacuuming the fuse up, Squidward. Piglet: (yawn) What a day. Berlioz: Good morning, Piglet. Wall-E: I'll track you to the end of this carpet. Rusetti picks it up and throws. Cepeda tags, he heads for second. Marie: Oh dear. Edd: Just wait til I get my hands on you! Cuddles: Yeow! Judy: Will you break it up?! Nick: This is no time to fight!! Edd: Whoa! I got you now! (Wall-E dodges and Edd bumps into the wall) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laugh) (The Dwarfs laugh) (Bradley laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Courage laughs) (Darla giggles) (The Raccoons laugh) (Watterson kids laugh) (The Vultures laugh) (Otto and Larry laugh) (the kittens laugh) (They sighed) (happily) Edd: Hey, Come over here. I'm gonna... Wall-E: Why, you dare to cross foils over the entire world, and try to attack me?! Edd: Precisely. A total idiot. Giggles: And a moron. Elizabeth: Excuse me. Rocky J. Squirrel: Sorry to burst in like this... (Bambi slides down and landed on Wall-E and Edd) Bullwinkle: Ooh! That smarts. (Squidward vacuums along) Christian: Squidward, Look out! Thomas: Take cover! (Squidward barely vacuumed up Bambi, Wall-E and Edd) Melody: Phew! That was close. (CRASH, Wilhelm Scream) Barbra: Ooh! The Brave Little Piglet part 2: Tutti FruttiThe Brave Little Piglet part 2: Tutti Frutti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeNhIykZToE&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=4&t=0s Edd: Hey, What's going on? What's going on? Who turn out the lights? Emerald: Uh-oh. Tawnie: You okay? Edd: Yeah, I think so. Thumbelina: こんにちは. Sasha: Thank goodness you're not hurt. Bambi: こんにちは? Arthur Pantha: In Japanese for Hello. Bambi: Oh. Wallabee: Yep. Good translation. (We help Squidward up) Andrew. (by lifting him) Squidward: Thanks. Griff: It's our pleasure. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now then, Let me give you our names. (Gives Piglet a list of our names) Griff: Here it is. Piglet: Hmm... I see. Zoe: Cool list, right? Piglet: So... Oh! Why's that mouse armless and legless? George: That's Thomas. He has lost his arms and legs. And needs a chair to ride in. Thomas: Actually, I was born with Tetra-amelia syndrome. Christian: Yeah. Without any arms and legs. Just like the Rayman characters. Piglet: Oh, Then why are those opossums have their tails together? Juliet: That's why they're conjoined twins. Cat: Like us. Dog: Yes. (Marie and Priscilla try to run separately) (but are stuck together) (BUMP) (birds tweet) Piglet: Oh... And what happen to you're left leg? Wallabee: It just got injured and needed to be added. Fredwin: Even my right arm. Einstein: Since he got it injured and needed it to be aided. Piglet: Oh, So they're robotic, Like Anakin and Luke. Stanz: From Star Wars Episode 3 and Episode 6. Piglet: And why are you... Thumbelina: Wearing a cape? Because I love my cape. Danny Hamster: To keep her warm, that is. Stephen Squirrelsky: So anyway, Who owns this cottage anyway? Sandy: And who left? Piglet: Our master, Sheldon. He comes here every summer. PPGs: Oh. Tanya: Then what do you do around around here? Squidward: What do with do here? The same thing that we did for the last 2000 days, Chores! Mr. Squiggles: Oh no wonder. That's what we do. Bambi: Chores? Piglet: It'll be fun. Num-Nums: Sure will. Wall-E: Fun? Hey, I'm always up for fun! Listen, a broadcast from Ebbets Field! It's the top of the ninth... Chunk: So cool. Edd: I don't know why chores could be that fun. Pipsqueak: Yeah. It's going to be so much fun. Squidward: Not supposed to be fun, It's work. Angelina: Excuse me? Alice: Pardon? Reba Pollyanna: Oh no. I hate working. But I can sing and cook. Fester: Well, here's a song to help us do so, Reba. Bambi: I don't wanna work without the master. Darwin: Because you need a lot of help, don't you? Piglet: Well, okay. If you don't want to work, why don't we play a game? Anais: A game. That sounds fun. Ellie: What kind of game? Cassie: Any rules? Ord: Like a number of them? Piglet: There's only one rule. You can't stop till the house is clean. Fester Coo-Coo: So cool. Graffictions: Boo. Courage: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! (Piglet whispers to Wall-E) Wall-E: Gotcha, pal. Leave it to me. Hang on to your hats, you devil dogs... because the master bebop blaster... is gonna give you a soul injection. Ruby: Which song will it be? (Tutti Frutti plays) Prince Max: This is my favorite song, Ruby. Since you'll be a princess. (We start dancing and working) (to the song) (Polly's tail get caught in a web while trying to clean it up) Tallulah: I'll help you with it. (POP) Monica: There. (PPGs lift up a couch) (so that Ernest can clean under) (THUMP, THUMP) (SCRUB, SCRUB, SCRUB) (Bradley washes the windows with his tail) Sandy: That's a good son, my boy. (Walter skateboards across the kitchen with a broom) Twin Bunnies: Whee! (Cow and Chicken dances) (The Powerpuff Girls dance) (We danced along) (Johnny Bravo does the monkey) (Rocky grooves) (Andrina dances with her toy kitty) (Suddenly, Bambi notice something) (the Happy Tree Friends dance) The Brave Little Piglet part 3: A Car!The Brave Little Piglet part 3: A Car! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSa2jE1oFeE Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Everyone. Stop. Something's wrong with Bambi. Andrew: Yeah. He's spotting something. (They stop the music and dancing) Amy: He's excited. Harry: What is it? What's the matter? Earl: Let's see what he's excited for. Bambi: (whispers) A car. Stinky: So this is. Stephen Squirrelsky: A car?! All: A car?! Natane: Oh boy! (Johnny Bravo grabs a trunk out of the closet) (from nearby) (Robert grabs a stool from the kitchen, Then we stack them on a chair) (to see what's going on) Wall-E: All right, fellows, steady. A little to the left. Careful now. Gnorm: Watch it now. Bambi: I'm gonna fall. Squidward: Keep climbing. Kidney: We got you. (Bambi reaches the top) Delbert: There you go. (Stack wobbles a little) Serena: Careful now. (Bambi made it to the attic) Rocky: There we go. (Bambi looks out the window) (to see something) (A car was coming) (down the line) Piglet: Can you see? Andrina: What can you see? Wall-E: Any news? I'm waiting. Katrina: Be patient. Piglet: Is it the master? Is it the master? Tiff: Hope it is. Bambi: It's him. He's back. Tuff: It's the master. (Car parks) Kirby: Oh, Kirby, Kirby! Young Sheldon: (came in) Bambi. Bambi: Master. Young Sheldon: Bambi. Bambi: Master. (They were about to hug each other, But Young Sheldon vanishes) Bambi: What the... (double takes) (and gasps) (Car drives away) (and is gone) Ellie: Uh... Uh... It turned around. Bradley: And left, I guess. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Andrew: Oh dear. Edd: Well, Was it him? (We look at him firmly) Well, I was curious to know it was him. You know, I hate to be left out in the dark. Amy: It's not good. (Bambi whimpers when climbing down) Harry: Oh, poor Bambi's heartbroken. Edd: Guess it wasn't him. Was it? Earl: He didn't come back. Piglet: Let's get back to work. Jessie: Now you bring that up. Stinky: Looks like the Master's not coming back. (We put the things away) (and go back to work) Rocky: Sorry for that little interruption, Guys. Andrina: Oh, it's okay. Katrina: What could get worse? Robert: Things aren't going well now, are they? (Bambi looks at them picture of the master, Then wails) (in Spongebob's voice) Squidward: (growls) Cry, Cry, Cry, Weap. Wail and sob. It's disgusting. Every time, I can't believe it. Every single... Give me that stupid picture. (GRAB) Blossom: Let it go, Squidward! Bambi: Oh no! Owen: I'll just put it away. Bubbles: He misses his master. Squidward: In the garbage. Buttercup: No. On the shelf. Bambi: No, You can't! Squidward: Whimp! Tanya Mousekewitz: No, he's not! Chris: Let go! Aaron: Enough with that behavior! Squidward: He's not coming back anyway. Vilburt: He might. The fact is there's just not enough fact. Pecky: Well, that's the point to it. Bambi: Stop! Stop! (They're still struggling over the picture) Toulouse: Watch it, guys! Darla: This is unacceptable! Berlioz: Be careful with that! Marie: It'll break! Max (Dog): Watch it! Bambi: Let me have it! No, You can't! Gidget: Stop it! (We tried to make them stop, But the picture slipped out of their hands and flew into the air) Duke: Somebody, catch it! (BREAK, SMASH) Snowball: Oops. (We gasps) Freddi: Uh-oh. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Luther: Now look what you guys did. (We looked at it) Sunil: It's ruined. The Brave Little Piglet part 4: Anger Loses ItThe Brave Little Piglet part 4: Anger Loses It https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCmhHd8J0PY (Anger laughs) Pepper: What's so funny? Elvis: What are you laughing at? Rusty: And what's so funny? Anger: Nobody. Nothing at all. Bluebell: I say he's laughing at us. Anger: You know something? You're a smart bunny rabbit. Bluebell: Oh thanks. Hey. Skipper (Rabbit): I heard that! Anger: You guys do have an attachment to that kid. Bambi: Yes, He was our master. Ranger Jones: He'll be back soon if he does. Anger: That's real touching. And I'm sure he might come back. Any day now. Heading right back through that door and seeing us again. Real smooth and smart. Bambi: Yeah. Bartok: And a possibility too. Elizabeth: Well, We're trying to be optimistic. Anger: Optimistic? Somebody untie a knot in everyone's cords. Fredwin: Why don't you just shut up?! Anger: Oh, I'm real surprised, Fredwin. What are you going to do? Run me over? Fredwin: Huh? Anger: What is it with you guys? You act like you're missing your master? Now get this through your time. We've been dumped. Abandoned. Capiche? Ellie: But he loves them. Gabby: Same here. Roddie: It's true. Anger: So what? If he's a kid, he's got a family. And when he departs, they depart. Such a package deal. Yumi: You're lying. Ami: I'm sure he'll return. Kidney: And maybe he'll... Anger: Who knows what might happen? Just wait and see. Reba Pollyanna: Well, Did you talk to him reasonably or something? Little John: They could be back any moment. Polly: You really think so? Little John: I'm not talking to you. Anger: The whole bunch of you, I suppose, must learn a lesson. Since it's been days. Now you'll be all taught manners. Piglet: Well, You can do what you like. We're not gonna give up hope. Bradley: Never. Anger: That's real touching, guys. You'll have me clucking like a chicken. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, You're just jealous anyway. Anger: Sure, I'm jealous, alright, of you not listening. Juliet: Excuse me? Kaz: Yeah, that's why the master never plays with you. Dexter: Cause you're angry feeling effect! Anger: I beg your pardon??!!! (We backed away) Anger: So you're putting me into major anger, huh? You're aware that I'm not sure what goes on in here, aren't you? Well, you should know what happens in this cottage. (Kessie gulp) Anger: It's a conspiracy, you see. And every one of you guys will fall in on it. Just cause you can step around, think you're better than I am, huh? (Roderick gasps) Anger: I'm not an invalid. They made an emotion, comprenez? Everyone loves me as an emotion effect, right? (Penny hides in her mom's pouch) Anger: It's not my problem he's too small to feel my effect... Stephen Squirrelsky: But we're sorry! We are! Anger: ...I'm malfunctioning!! Stephen Squirrelsky: No! Wait! Wait! (Bradley gasps and covers his eyes) (John hugs into Mommy) (Alan and Zayne hug each other) Merl: Ai-yi-yi! (Walter ducks) (Simon hides in Danny's baby carrier) (Roderick zips the lid shut) (We hide) Mario: He's going to burst! Sonic: Take cover! (Anger screams angrily) Mikey Simon: Run for it! (KABOOM!) Xiro: Wh-what happened? (Luke gasps) Phineas: Anger just blew up. (We looked) Isabella: Well, that's not good. George: Poor Anger. Spyro: I didn't know he'd take it so hard. Christian: Nah. He's been a brat anyway. Rodney: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Christian (Zazu's voice): Uh, Nothing? Cappy: (Scar's voice) You know the law: Never ever call Anger a spoiled brat again. He's a firm emotion! Christian: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Guys. He is an emotion. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Hello Kitty: I never knew that would happen to Anger. Daggett: Wait a minute. You hear something? Norbert: What's that noise? The Brave Little Piglet part 5: Piglet Takes a StandThe Brave Little Piglet part 5: Piglet Takes a Stand https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quqGSg4FVGE Skippy Rabbit: Oh dear. Now whatever will we do? Bradley: Sounds like... A car. Anderson: Oh, Don't make me fall for that car thing again. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. Robin Hood: Hope it's the Master's car. Flea: Sound's pretty close. Dear Daniel: Like Bertie the Bus. Anderson: Don't even start. Psy: We've got to wait and see. Courage: It sounds real close. Alex: Like Benny the Cab. Roddie: Wait. Listen. Marty: It's coming closer. Alex: Too close. Gloria: Too far. Rocky: Uh, Guys, You better look at this. Melman: What is it, Rocky? (We look out the window) Andrina: What could it be? Katrina: A truck? Gloria: Or a lorry? (A man puts up a sign) Marty: Uh-oh. Luigi: What's it say? Melman: Let's read it and see. Mario: For sale? Luigi: What could that mean? Blossom: You don't suppose that the master... Bubbles: Wait a minute... (Stephen grunts, Even Piglet) Buttercup: Is leaving for good? Courage: We're doomed. Doomed I say. Maid Marian: I can't believe it. Rocky: Oh no. Andrina: This can't be. (Stephen and Piglet gets more annoyed) Katrina: It's almost like being a nightmare. Cow: Goodbye master. Goodbye hopes. Chicken: Oh, please, you shouldn't get bent out of shape. Stephen Squirrelsky and Piglet: CUT IT OUT!! Hello Kitty: Oh! Sorry! Stephen Squirrelsky: We're gonna go out to find him. All: What?! Dear Daniel: With his house about to be demolished to bits? Squidward: What are you talking about? What do you mean? Piglet: Just what we're planning. We're gonna go out to find the master. Bambi: To the city? Sam Dog: But that's like miles away, isn't it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes and no matter what. Sunil: But how exactly do you suppose we're gonna do that exactly? Stephen Squirrelsky: I... I don't know. Glen Beaver: Hmm... Let's think of a way. Rodent: Oh come off it. Be serious. Stephen Squirrelsky: I am serious! Berri: You're insane. Wall-E: If only we were wiener dogs, our problems would be solved. Phillip Cat: And what's that story about? Wall-E: Or maybe it was a basset hound. Conker: You're all insane. Sorry. Mike Squirrel: Our mistake. Wall-E: It was a news flash I picked up about a dog. In an amazing show of loyalty and courage... a terrier named Grover traveled hundreds of miles... to be reunited with his owner. The poor critter was accidentally left behind... on a fishing trip three weeks ago. He had to find his way across rugged mountains... and scorching deserts in order to get home. Little Grover turned out to be one spunky pup. Dwarfs: Hooray! Piglet: If a dog can do it, We can do it. Simon Dragonfly: Great idea. Bambi: But a dog has legs. Lachy Dragon: That's right. Edd: Legs can help. Squidward: And brains won't hurt either. Greg Warthog: And neither will muscles. Fester: Guys, Please. Jeff Meerkat: Okay, sorry, Fester. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'll just take Piglet there if you refuse. Anthony Cow: But we'll come too. Squidward: I say we stay. We'll have a new master when someone buys the cottage. Bambi: But I don't want a new master, I want our master. Murray Chicken: Like you're mentioning the Harbour Master from Theodore Tugboat. Wall-E: You boys are gonna need a leader. Alone, you wouldn't last for 5 minutes out there. I used to be a mountaineer. Together... we can stand against the forces of nature! Reader Rabbit: That's right! Wall-E: Sure, ask anybody. Ask Teddy Roosevelt. We shot moose together on the Klondike. Walter Beakers: Holy shoot. Edd: You know, I was thinking... you guys will need somebody bright along. Piglet: Great idea. Leonard Peccary: And who will do that? Arthur: Double D. Isabella: You're the plan, right? Wall-E: Listen to this. World War II, the Normandy Invasion... and who dare but Edd to light the way? Candace: That lights our way on our quest. (Squidward was in the shadow) Stephen Squirrelsky: You know, We can use someone who's really strong. Piloff: And that's Squidward Tentacles. Squidward: (steps in) I know I'm gonna regret this. (We cheered) (and clapped) The Brave Little Piglet part 6: The Gang Heads OutThe Brave Little Piglet part 6: The Gang Heads Out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c9de392W2I&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=8&t=0s Narrator: Later. Gumball: Gosh. This is the last fuse. Darwin: And we'll hopefully need some more. Anais: See? That's a good thing we're getting outta here. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): And off to find the master. Jimmy: I've always loved travel. The open road, the wind in my face... the flies clogging up my grille. Reginald: Yeah? But how are we gonna travel? Sawyer: We need transportation. Rocky: Hey, I got an idea. We can all pile on top of the bed and then Squidward and Big C can push us. Andrina: That might work if we had someone to pull us. (We're laying on the bed while Squidward and Big C pushes it) (so hard) (We tumbled down the stairs with a Goofy Yodel) (and crashed with George's 'Ooh!' from George of the Jungle) Toadette: No, that can't work. Rocky: No, No, No. Hey, What about the master's Pogo stick? Andrina: That should work. (We're all too heavy to hop on the Pogo stick) (and tumble backward) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Christopher Robin: Oops. Toad: Nope. Rocky: No, That's no good. Hey, How about we're in the refrigerator on a skateboard and Big C can pull? Andrina: It's worth a try. (We're in the fridge while it's on a skateboard) Katrina: Careful now. Wonder Mouse Girl: Steady. Darby: Keep your eye on the rope. (Big C pulls carefully) Tim: Don't let it snap. Judy: Don't pull hard. Nick: Pull gently. Big C: I'm trying. (SNAP) Whoops! Princess Peach: Oh! (Fridge tilts and THUNK!) Princess Daisy: Uh-oh. (Larry quivers and shakes) (due to the ice freezing him) Yoshi: No. Owen: You okay, Son? Priscilla: You must be frozen due to the ice. (Larry nods) Callie: You poor boy. Birdo: Not as we planned. Rocky: No, No, No. Hey... Andrina: I know just the plan! Mushu: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Shut up! Shut it up! Stephen, Sandy, Andrew and Katrina: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Shut up! Amy: That's not going to break the ice. Mushu: Every idea you think just leaves a big mess in this cottage. Timothy Q. Mouse: Let someone else try. Amy Rose: Yeah. Rocky and Andrina: Okay. Sorry. Harry: It's okay. (Elvis flies into the sky) (like a bird in the sky) (But bumps into the wall) Earl: Oops. (Roddie flies into the sky too like an eagle) Harry: That should work. (BUMP) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Lachy: Wait, I got it. (Goes outside the cottage and takes a magic coin out of his pocket and puts it down on the ground) Simon: You sure that will work? (POOF! And like magic, some magical tracks appear on the ground, and are laid up for a railroad line) Anthony: It's worked! (A train appeared with rainbow colored cars) PPGs: Wow. Fester: This doesn't take coal or water or fire. Because it's a passenger train. Lachy: It uses a big power source that we need for its lamp. Anthony: And I know just the thing for it. Even if it is a steam engine with a separate tender, which is being coupled up between it and the coaches, to carry added coal and water supplies since it's an American designed engine. (We go into the closet and found a car battery) Weird Harold: Just what we need. (We connected to the engine) (with its coal tender and coaches) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, This is it. Sandy: The very train we'll be riding since some members could be used to ride in the cab to drive the engine. (Bambi looks at the picture of the master) (and sighs with worry happily) Courage: Well, Here we go. Dumb Donald: And we are off. (We open the door) (and see the sun shining brightly) (We shut the door) Monica: YEOOOOOW!!!! Pudge: Sorry, Monica. (SHUT) Woolly: Our mistake. (We get on the train) (by riding in the coaches and the engine's cab) (Train goes off) (by blowing its whistle and setting off) (We went over the hills) Jimmy: Look at that sun. Beautiful. Kairel: Wow. We're rolling. Shet: We are pioneers. (We go down the hill) Whoa! Charles De Girl: Yeehaw! Toulouse: Uh oh. We lost the road. Berlioz: Nonsense. There's tracks laying on the road. Fester: The city is... Um... That that. North by northwest. Marie: Why, so it is. (THUMP) Bradley: Ow! Stephen Squirrelsky: What's wrong? Bradley: Someone pinched me! Arthur: I did not. Ellie: Not me either. Bradley: Did so. Arthur: Didn't. Bradley: You did. Serena: Guys, please. Fighting is not the way to enjoy the trip. Sandy: How can we get there if you're fighting all the time? Waldo: You've got to stop fighting, you know. Ellie: We're not there yet? Charles: No, of course not. Julie: We got a long way to go. Shy: Patience is a virtue. The Brave Little Piglet part 7: City of LightThe Brave Little Piglet part 7: City of Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id8vZUnaJtc (We steamed along) (inside the coaches as the train's whistle blew and chugged across the countryside and was leaving the master's cottage behind) (Song starts) (as the coaches have lots of backgrounds to make look like places) Stephen Squirrelsky: Life is like a journey On a road that's within Head says you should stay But your heart says to begin So you go Zozi: But you're not sure to go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Any life worth living Isn't life just filled with ease You just stay forgiving Through the forest and the trees Kittens: And you'll go Nature + Imagine: Just where you wanna go Time fly by in the city of light Time stands still in the country There's no time for a fuss and a fight As we travel the land Cuties (band): And I'd be Satisfied Just to be Not denied PPGs: To reside With some pride Graffiction: While I ride To the City The City of Light! Gumball: Light shines like a diamond In the City at night Darwin: When that diamond shines You know that everything's all right Isaac: But you know We got a way to go Anais: Let us meet the master We don't wanna make him wait Watterson Kids: You just keep a-knockin' He will open up the gate To the City of Light (train stops as we get off and sit in spots to sing and think) Fanboy: Master is a man with a plan I can understand Chum Chum: Master is a man of great reflection Fender: Master is a man who lays his hand across the land Skippy: Master is the man of our affection Slappy: Sing it, nephews! All: Time side by in the city of light Time stands still in the country There's no time for a fuss and a fight As we travel the land (we get back on board as the train departs) Warners: And I'd be Satisfied Just to be Not denied Dwarfs: To reside With some pride While I ride To the City The City of Light! (Song ends) (as the train's whistle echoes across the valley and battles onward) The Brave Little Piglet part 8: First Night on the RoadThe Brave Little Piglet part 8: First Night on the Road https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVrGHe9FLnk (We bump into a forest of trees) (with a loud bump) Lachy: Hmm... (Pulls the switch to activate the cutting mill) Simon: That works. (Train cuts through the trees) (and knocks them down) (We stopped in a clear spot) (to make it to the next station since the master's cottage is the first station we have left) Ord: Hey, Look. A clearing. Zack: Yeah. Just like in the PS1 Clearing level being the woods of light in Rayman 2. Squidward: Great. Let's have a picnic now. Bradley: But my tail is full of stickers. Fiona: And then we can resume our journey. Squidward: Who's idea want us to come this way anyway? Elbert: Why, it's Double Dee, of course. Edd: Oh, yeah? Who's supposed to be the big shot navigator... Mr. Loudmouth? Jaden: Now, Now. Alexia: Settle down. Wall-E: Where are we? Give me a second and... listen to this. It's the top of the ninth, the bases are loaded... and Pee Wee Reese is at the plate. There's the pitch. He connects. Oh, and it's a triple play. Kesha: Now that's what I call listening to a radio. Anderson: Why you...! Sparx: Oh dear. Not again. (They about to fight) Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out, You guys! Coco Bandicoot: Let's just settle down and get some rest, okay? Booker: Okay. Aku Aku: And we'll continue our journey the next morning. Narrator: Later. (Bradley covers himself with his tail) (and snores in his father's baby carrier) Wall-E: This is my sleeping spot, You see? And no one crosses this line. (Crash sighs sadly): Oh... Gumball: Yeah, Well you better not wake us up at 6:00 as usual. Darwin: We're warning you now. Johnny Bravo: What are you complaining about? You're not even doing all the work here. Anais: Yeah. (Bambi looks at Edd) Edd: Go find your own place to sleep, Deer. (Bambi sighs) (And walks to a different spot) (to find somewhere to sleep) Wall-E: Watch it. Excuse me. Are you blind? It's a line. Ruby: Sleep somewhere else. Squidward: Good night! Prince Max: Sleep tight. (Bambi was gonna sleep near Piglet) Donkey Kong: Oh, look at that, Diddy. Piglet: Oh, Come on, I'm not the master, Go rest somewhere else, I'm trying to get some sleep. Go on. Diddy Kong: Looks like Bambi needs company. (Bambi sighs and sleeps on his own) Candy Kong: That's better. (Everyone's asleep) Dixie Kong: Ah... The Brave Little Piglet part 9: A Clearing in the ForestThe Brave Little Piglet part 9: A Clearing in the Forest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRbbfR14hS8 Narrator: The Next Day... (We steamed along the woods) (as the engine blew its whistle while plowing through) (Breaking through the trees) (and timbering them over) (SNATCH) Bambi: Help. Don't leave me. Banjo: It's okay, Bambi. We've got you. Tia: There's gotta be a way out of here. Kitty: Yes, but how? Hannah: Hey listen. What's that? Kazooie: That sure was a lovely sleep we had last night. (We hear birds tweeting and gulps) Anime Puss: Do you hear that, guys? Sam Dog: Over there. Phillip Cat: In the distance. (We steamed onward to follow the sounds) Mike Squirrel: We must be getting close. Anais: Oh look. Darwin: We've arrived at our next stop. Gumball: Light. I see the light. Glen Beaver: Fantastic. (We got out of the woods and came a field of flowers) Yoshi: Oh yo yahoo! Christian: Look. Birdo: Wow. Elizabeth: It's beautiful. Fredwin: Very peaceful. (Frog ribbits) (SPLAT) (Bugs fly around) (fireflies go by) (A frog tries to get a bug, But got it's tongue on Piglet) (who gasps) (Frog pulls it's tongue off of him) (SNAP) (Frog looks at Piglet) (and seems puzzled) (A beaver slaps a log in the lake) (to make the water flow) (Cat-tails knocks together, BONK) Jimmy: Hey! Sheila Rae: Watch what you're doing! Yoses: That's the same riff I used... when I was drumming for Cab Calloway. Like this. (Banging) Kirk: Enough of that, Yoses! Gregory: Darn aardvark. Gladys: He's so crazy. Fish: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la... (SPLASH) (Frogs kicked water in his mouth) (SPLAT) (Babies laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Dwarfs laugh) (the kittens laugh) Rocky: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. Andrina: Me too. Both: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho, Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know-ho-ho. (the Vultures laugh) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Courage laughs) (Warners laugh) (Crash laughs) Darla: Boy, Am I in luck? (Charles and Mambo laugh) Otto: I think about my laughing place. Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. (he and Larry laugh) Kittens: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho, Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know-ho-ho. (The Weasels laugh) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) (Mice crowded Bambi) (who hugged them out) (Then a worm was crawling on a branch) (safely) (A bird swoop and almost got it) (and knocks it into the river) (Frogs saw it) (and gathered round) (Worm gasps and flees) (in fright) (Fish saw the worm and looks back at the frogs) (and goes to catch him) Blossom: What's the meaning of this? Bubbles: And what's going on? (Worn flees past them) Buttercup: Look at him go! (Worm gasps when the bird is coming down at it) Lupin III: This should be amusing. (Fish gasps and go gets it too) Fujiko: He's going to land right on top of those frogs. (SNATCH) Goemon: Looks like he's coming down. (Bird flies higher and higher) (to the sky) (While the fish hangs onto the worm) Tooty: Oh no! I can't watch! Tell me when it's over! Roddie: Hey, Let it go! (Flies up) Elvis: Unhand him! (flies up) (Frogs gathered in a circle) Rusty: This is going to be splashing. (Cat-tails hits Jimmy who gasps and runs) Wendell: Faster! (Roddie swooped and punched the bird) (POW!) Bird: Ah! Louise Rae: He's going to splash! (Fish and Worm plunges down, Goofy holler) Pink Panther: Watch this one. Fish: La, la-la-la-la-la, la, La, la-la-la-la-la, la. Big Nose: That's very impressive. (SPLASH) Samurai Jack: Look at that. He splashed. (Worm was in a bubble) (and swimming away) (Bird splats into the ground) (birds tweet) Roddie: Hmph. Buttons: That'll show him. Rusty: Show off. Frisky: Poor bird. Narrator: A little later... (Piglet gets annoyed with the frog) (and scoffs, annoyed) (Frog did silly faces) (to amuse Piglet) Piglet: Get lost! Frog: Yeow! Piglet: There. That's better. (sighs happily) Squirrel: Hey, Fellas, Come here, Look at this. (the squirrels look at Piglet) (Piglet gets shocked) (and flees) (Squirrels pursuit him) (and try to stop him) (Piglet hides) (for cover) (Squirrels were gone) (and at last) Piglet: Phew. (sighs happily) (A flower looks at him) (with confusion) Piglet: Huh? (double takes) Piglet: No. No. I'm a piglet, Not a flower. (flower gasps) (Piglet flees) (in fright) (Pants) (for breath) (Piglet peeks) (to see if he's safe) (Flower wilted) (sadly) (Piglet walks away) (in disgust) Narrator: Uhh... (We had fun) (playing together) Bambi: Someone help me. Help, They're pulling me. Sugar: Hands off of Bambi! Anderson: Hey, You leave him alone. Panda: Hands off of him. (We pull him free, POP) Emily: There you go. (Bambi gasps when a mouse chewing on the picture) Valiant: We'll have that if you excuse us. Bambi: Stop it. Give me that. (Whacks the mouse with the picture) (BOP) (birds tweet) (STOMP) (SPLAT) Mouse (Iago's voice): Ah! That hurt! Nurse Victoria: Hmph! Bambi: He was chewing the master. General Skarr: Yeah, poor lad. Robert: Time to go. Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah. See you next time. (Animals waved bye to them as we steamed off) (into the distance with the train whistle blowing) The Brave Little Piglet part 10: A Need to Find ShelterThe Brave Little Piglet part 10: A Need to Find Shelter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptW1Eg9ZS58&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=12&t=0s (as the train heads on) (As we come to a big dark forest) (night seems to be falling) Judy: You sure this is the right way? Nick: Why, certainly, I'm quite sure that we're honest. Gunter: Or else we're really lost. Rosita: Or must have fallen into the wrong direction. Ellie: There might be lions in there. Bradley: Or even tigers. Rocky: And bears. Oh my. Andrina: Sure looks scary in there. (We kept going) (with the engine's light shining brightly) (An owl flew over us) (as we went on) (Train whistle blows) (and echoes across the valley) (Forest gets darker and darker by the minute) (as the stars wink their lights out) Lachy: Guys, The battery's running low. We should give it a rest. Simon: Not if you stoke the furnace up with coal to keep the engine going. (Train stops) (for a rest at its next destination) (We looked around) (out of the windows of the engine's cab, the coaches, and caboose) (We got out) (and went to look around) Griff: Hmm... Zoe: Something's not right. (Leaves shake) Vinnie: I don't like it here. (Growling was heard) Penny: What was that? Tongueo: I don't know. Cow: Do we need to stop here? Chicken: Just for a rest. Arthur: Just long enough to lose our minds. We'll be cannibals within a few days. Rompo: Looks like we'll need to find some place to rest here. Edd: Hey, Guys, We can stay in here. Look. (Turns on the flashlight) (and shows something) (We jumped and hide) (back on the train) Edd: What's the matter? Winter: You're in a tree trunk. Wall-E: Eaten alive. A poor sap. Nicky: Look outside. (Edd flashes on the tree) (and gasps in horror) (Howl, Edd screams) (and hides) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Courage laughs) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) (Bradley laughs) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Wall-E: I thought you were a goner. Lady Kluck: Yeah, you wish, alright. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now look, We need a good shelter. Sandy: And I know just the place where we can make our shelters at. Squidward: Yeah. Shelter from the likes of them. Fender: I beg your pardon, Mr. Squidward?! Wall-E: Come here and say that, chrome-dome. Squidward: What?! Pat: I mean, you're a good octopus. (They're gonna fight again) Stan: Here we go again. Bloo: Looks like we're going to have camp here being the next station. (They gonna fight, But Stephen tries to break them up) Mac: (Mike's voice) Will you cut that out?! Darla: Hey, Look. Gopher White: The place where we'll sleep for the night. Chantment: Perfect. RJ: The very place to sleep at. The Brave Little Piglet part 11: Edd Questions PigletThe Brave Little Piglet part 11: Edd Questions Piglet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBvNqIEa_WU Bruma: Now this is the place to make ourselves warm. Wall-E: That concludes our broadcast day. This is Lowell Winchell signing off. Good night, America, and all the ships at sea. Thanks. That's all right. Stella: Now we can finally get some rest. (We rest) (and go to sleep) Edd: So uh, What's the thing with you and the deer? Verne: You mean like you're being nice to him thing? Piglet: What thing? Hammy: Like the being nice to him thing, you say, Double Dee? Piglet: I was just thinking, and I got this feeling... that I should be nicer to him for a change. And now I feel better. Jeff: Makes a nice change. Edd: Well, That's weird. Piglet: What's weird about it? Edd: You were never this nice to him before... and now you're nice to him all the time. I don't know. I'm just trying to understand, figure out what it means. Ozzie: Well, it's not as easy to describe, isn't it? Piglet: It's like being next to a new loaf of bread. Hmm, let's see. It's like a warm, toasty feeling inside. Like a glow. Dagnino: Makes perfect sense. Edd: A glow? Panthy: Yep. Like a light shining bright in the dark. Edd: I think I know what you're talking about. It's like the feeling I get when I think about the Master. Nicky: What do you mean, Double Dee? Edd: I remember the first time my hat was torn. Culu: Your hat was torn? Edd: And then I thought, "That's it, It's over! I'm bald completely with no hat on!" But then the master, Gave me a new hat and I just glow. Ava: That's better. Little Dog: Well, That's all there is to it. Big Dog: Thank heavens you've got your hat replaced with a new one. Edd: Yeah. Well, Night guys. Alvin Seville: Good night, Double Dee. (YAWN) Brittany Miller: This is my idea for camping. The Brave Little Piglet part 12: Piglet's NightmareThe Brave Little Piglet part 12: Piglet's Nightmare https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLso1SueBe0&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=14&t=0s (In Piglet's dream) (while he is asleep) (Young Sheldon did a silly face) (at Piglet) (POP) (catch) (Grabs a piece of toast) (puts jam on it) (CRUNCH) (GULP) Young Sheldon: Ahhh... (burps) (Then smoke goes everywhere) (without him noticing it) Piglet: Uh oh. (Young Sheldon tries to get out of the way) (A hand grabbed Young Sheldon) (who tried to break loose) (Door shuts) (and locks itself tight) (Then suddenly someone rises up) (in front of Piglet) Chernabog: Run. (Piglet obeys) (He runs) (in fright) (Chernabog shoots out a wave) (that Piglet dodges) (Wave became forks) (that tried to jab Piglet) (Then Piglet was hanging over a tub of water with an electric eel in it) (as more came out) (Piglet was slipping) (and grabbed on even more) (But Goofy hollers) (SPLASH, Wilhelm scream) (THUNDERCLAP) (Piglet gasps and awakens) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (double takes) Sandy: Are you alright, Piglet? What happened? (Rain pours and wind blows) (and awakens everyone) Karen: Oh, Mutton chops. Ernest Crackers Jr: You must have had a nightmare. Tulio: Now it's raining this night. Miguel: The storm must have entered suddenly. The Brave Little Piglet part 13: Edd's Sacrifice/Looking for BambiThe Brave Little Piglet part 13: Edd's Sacrifice/Looking for Bambi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwnU_6DbO3I (Bradley gets blown out of the baby carrier) (Bambi gasps) (when he gets blown off the ground) Bambi: Whoa! Help me! (panics) (Stephen tries to hold Bradley back when Piglet tries to hold Bambi back too) (and as Sandy holds onto Bradley too) (Wind blows harder) Piper: Don't let them go! Bradley: Help! Help! I'm going away! Sandy: Bradley, no! (But they got loose and blown away) Bambi: Piglet! Stellaluna: Come back! Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley! Piglet: Bambi! All: Bradley! Bambi! (rain pours down) (Edd flashes the light across the sky) (to find out where Bambi and Bradley have gone to) (But light goes off) Garfield: Oh fishpaste! The battery's dying! (He tries to charge the light with the battery, But didn't work) Buena Girl: The battery has ran out. Slappy: The battery's gone dead! Skippy: What do we do, Aunt? Flea: We're trapped her like rats! Even a man with one arm! Rikochet: We need to do something. Comquateater: Come on you darn battery! (Bangs on it) Come on! Rikochet: We need to do something to attract lightning. (Comquateater looks at the lightning in the sky and gets an idea, Grabs Edd and the battery, While we look for Bradley and Bambi) Buena Girl: Guys! Julimoda: Are you crazy?! Felina: What's that for? Comquateater: Hope it works. (Raised up Edd) Julimoda: Wait, bro! (Lightning strucks them) (as Julimoda, Felina, and Sugar catch them) (But too late, As the battery charges up with lightning) (BOOM!) (Edd's hat burns up, Comy screeches) (in alarm) Piglet: Edd! Woolly: Comy! (They got electrocuted) (BANG!) (They were knocked out) Maggie Lee: Are you okay? (We rushed over and looked at them) Ben: Oh my gosh. Jack Jackalope: I hope they're alright. Oinky: Look at the battery. Mr. Blue Jay: It's back to working order. Julimoda: Poor brother. Periwinkle: I hope he's going to be okay. Narrator: The following morning. (We look for Bradley and Bambi) (as the train steams along) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sonny? Are you up there? Sandy: Because if you are, we'll catch you! Comquateater: Bambi? Come on, Speak to us. (Coughs and sputters) Steve: Comet! You're alive! Joe: Just relax. You had a good hit of electricity. Kevin: Which is to attract lightning. Edd: I'm all burned out. That's for sure. Tickety: Don't feel bad. You're just got a little injured, that's all. Wall-E: Listen. Lamp was awarded a Purple Heart... for being wounded in the line of duty. Lamps across the nation were switched off... for a moment of silence in respect for his bravery. Mailbox: Good job anyway, Edd and Comy. Bradley: Help! Pickle: Listen. Miranda: That's their voices. Bambi: Guys! We're stuck! Help us! Simon Seville: How are we going to get them down? Wall-E: Maybe they're calling from heaven. One's a cute toddle angel and the other's a fawn. Jeanette Miller: There is something we might have. Dexter: They're just stuck in a tree, That's all. Look. Theodore Seville: We must get them down. Bradley: Help! Eleanor Miller: They're coming down, but we need something to catch them with. (We toss a rope over the branch) (and tie knots together) (Anderson climbs up) Hunter: Careful, Anderson. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hang on tight, Brad. Bentley: We'll have you down in no time. (Andrew reaches the top) (and catches Bambi) (And Bradley) Anderson: Hey, Careful! Watch your tail! Come on, It's smelly! Please! Bradley: Okay, sorry. (The plunges down with a Goofy yodel) (and reach the bottom) Doc Quackers: We'll catch them. (We flee. THUMP) (SPLAT) Bambi: Phew. Inspector Clouseau: Thank heavens you're safe. Pink Panther: Now stop goofing around, We got to get going. Commissioner: We've got to find the master. The Brave Little Piglet part 14: The WaterfallThe Brave Little Piglet part 14: The Waterfall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEF0tBAVbRs (the train speeds onward) Narrator: Later. (We came to a waterfall) (while rounding the curve) (Squidward goes crazy suddenly) Anthony Cow: Oh no. Fester: Squidward, Stop! Bucky: Calm down. Ralph: Get the cord out of his mouth! Don't let him swallow it! Melissa: If he swallows it, he'll never move again! (We hold him down) Bert: Calm down! Jake Long: Phew. Rose: I think something's making him bonkers. (Squidward tries to calm down) Haley: Keep trying. Lao Shi: Inhale and exhale. Fu Dog: Relax. Timothy: Look, It's working. Squidward, You okay? Susan Long: Did you break anything? Squidward: (growls) Lay off! Just lay off! Yakko: What's the matter? Wakko: Did you lose control? Dot: You barely gave us a heart attack. Squidward: Well, There's nothing wrong with me, So just back off! Ellie: Don't get angry. Pikachu: Pika? Eevee: Eevee. Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Squidward: Keep your hands and other things off myself! Who needs you guys, Anyway? Got to go around with you, Bragging, Arguing and complaining? I can be better off without you. Dr. Ghastly: You're so rude, Squidward. Billy: But Squidward... Mandy: You don't understand. Squidward: Especially you. Grim: Don't make me use my scythe to attack you. Squidward: Hmph. Now how can we get across this thing anyway? Frankie Foster: By making a viaduct to make sure it never falls. Narrator: Just then... (We hanged together as we made a line) (for us to get across) (Piglet swings to the other side) (to extend the track) Rocky: Hey, We're not dead. Andrina: We're still alive. (Piglet looks down and feels frighten) Katrina: Piglet, wake up! We're extended the line and the bridge building! Yin: Wanna make us fall? Yang: Because we'll have an accident. Piglet: Oh sorry. Give me some slack. Fluffy: The line has to be extended so that we can get across. (Bradley covers his eyes) (Luke hides in his dad's baby carrier) (John hugs into Daddy) (Roderick zips the lid shut) (Walter quivers) (Kessie closes the lid) Piglet: (looks down) Oh d-d-dear. Come on, Concentrate. (Slips off the ledge) Oh no! (screams) (while fixing the bridge) Fantasy Girls of USA: Oh no! Master Shake: Going down. (SNAP, Gut Wrench scream) Meatwad: Squidward! (Squidward gasps in shock) (and backs away nervously) (We all go down the waterfall) Frylock: Help us! (SPLASH) (we're in the river) Squidward: Oh no. What have I done? (sighs sadly) (Walks away, But...) (hops in the cab room of the engine) (And dives the train down the waterfall) Squidward: Incoming! (SPLASH) (He goes down the current) (with the train slipping and sliding to one side, trying not to lose the tender, coaches, and caboose, mind you) (Bambi floats down the river) (and shouts for help) (Squidward throws a life preserver at him) (and pulls him aboard) (Then catches Edd) (but tugs him aboard) (We get on board the cars) (and get inside them) Wall-E: Drat thee, thou cursed whale! From the depths of hell I stab at thee. Zim: We're saved! Wall-E: Oh, It's you guys. Gir: Climb on board. Buster: Where's Piglet? Babs: He's here somewhere. (We go down another waterfall, SPLASH) Plucky: Brrr! (Piglet swims) Fifi: Grab a hold, Piglet! (GRAB) Dizzy: There. Captain Underpants: Tra-la-la! Harold: We've got you! George: That's some bravery. Squidward: Well, The train came at me and I jumped in. That's all. Inspector Gadget: Thank goodness we managed to stay afloat. Bambi: Don't fool us, Squidward. You do like us. Penny Brown: Yeah. Because you're the best. (We got to shore) (as the train came out and struggled to keep huffing and puffing out of the river and shake itself off before continuing onward) Piglet: Where are we? Gadget Boy: Since we fell away from our last stop, we arrived at our next stop. Reginald: A swamp. Heather (Gadget Boy): Like in the Swamps of Forgetfulness, The Marshes of Awakening, The Bayou, The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, and The Bog of Murk from Rayman 1 (PS1), Rayman 2: Revolution (PS2), and Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (Xbox 360). The Brave Little Piglet part 15: Stuck in Quicksand/Kidnapped by LeonardThe Brave Little Piglet part 15: Stuck in Quicksand/Kidnapped by Leonard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2ElB8-eYUY&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=17&t=0s Piglet: I can't believe this. I'm very sorry. Elliot: It's not your fault, really. Lillian: Is it? Stephenie: You did well to help us. (Piglet sighs sadly when he's near a pond looking at his reflection) Ginny: What's wrong? Tuck Turtle: Poor Piglet. Linny: He's heartbroken. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm only a rodent, Piglet. A lot can make a mistake. Come on, Stop being a baby. So we back track a tad. Dallben: That way, we'll find the master. Piglet: A tad?! A tad, Steph?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Um... Gurgi: Oh no. Piglet: If I wasn't this frighten, We won't be in this mess! No we're lost, We'll never find our way to the master and we're hopeless! Squidward: It's not gonna do any good to sit here whining about it. Fflewddur: We can't give up yet. Taran: So what? Eilonwy: Because we'll find the master, who will see us. Fester: Navigation is kinda jammed. (Vanillite nods) Tyler: But Piglet, You got friends to cheer you up. Hey, Bros, Are we his friends? (Song starts) Ryan: Yes. Fluffers: We your friends, We your friends, We your friends to the bitter end. Tyler: The bitter end. Ian: Sing it. Alvin: When you're alone... Vultures: When you're alone... Alvin: Who comes around? Vultures: Who comes around? Ryan: To pluck you up... Vultures: To pluck you up. Buzzie: Give us a smile. Vultures: When you are down. Ryan: And when you're... Vultures: Outside looking into see who opens the door. Fluffers: That's what friends are for. Flaps: Sing it. Fluffers: News always eager to extend a friendly paw, That's what friends are for. Dizzy: That's right! Vultures: And when you're lost, In dian need is at your side, At lightning speed. Ziggy: Yeehaw! Fluffers: With friends in any species that appear each day, In fact, We can meet an animal we would like. Tyler: You take it away. Piglet: We would like. Fluffers and Vultures: So you can see, We're friends, We're friends in need and friends indeed. Alvin: Sing it. Fluffers and Vultures: We can help you in any troubles forever more... Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! Squidward: That's what friends are for. PPGs: Yay! (Song ends) (and stops) Robert: We better not end up in circles. Let's go. Tanya Mousekewitz: And follow the tracks to reach our goal. (We walked along) (with the train following after shaking itself off) (But Squidward trips and falls into the quicksand) (SPLASH) All: Whoa! (they gasp and pull Squidward) Squidward: I knew I should've let you guys drive. Christopher Robin: But you now fell in since the workers are driving the engine. (We try to pull him out) Darby: Pull harder. Bambi: Squidward! Squidward: Oh, This is great fun. Let's make these outings a regular thing, okay? Tally Cat: Don't let him lose. Squidward: Help me! (He's completely sunked) Chef Pierre: We must get him out! (We get pulled in) Charlie Chipmunk: This is it. We're all doomed. Gumball: Oh boy, The poor guy didn't even have a chance. Just... And that's it. Darwin: We're giving up? Courage: Oh no! Look out! You're gonna about... Yourself! Anais: Drown? Gumball: Whoa! Darwin: Shoot! (They're sunked in) Anais: Oh dear. Andrew: Oh cats. (sunked in) Amy: We're doomed. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, Can you let go? Try to untie yourself. Sandy: And do something to get us out. Bradley: I'm okay. Stephen Squirrelsky: Brad... (Got sunked in, Gurgle) Harry: Get us out! (We all sinked into the quicksand) Earl: Oh dear. Wall-E: Well, that concludes our broadcast today. Actually, it concludes... all future broadcasting of any sort. We'll sign off now with a suitable tune! (Plays music) (Wait Til The Sun Shines, Nellie plays) (Wall-E barely sinks until) (SNATCH) Leonard: Aha, I've found you, Robot. (PULL) Leonard: Whoa. (Pulls something out of the quicksand) (at last) (We got pulled out and Leonard tosses us into his truck) Leonard: Upsy daisy. (SPLAT) (Leonard toss Fat Albert and Big C onto his truck too): Whoop! There you go. (BUMP) (Leonard climbs up a big tire) (and hops into the truck) Owen: What the... (double takes) Aaron: Where are we? (Truck starts up) Leonard: Good boy, Max, You remember your seat belt. Earl: We're on the track. (Truck drives off) Stinky: We're off. (Truck drives along and stops at a parts store) Lammy: We're here. The Brave Little Piglet part 16: Inside Leonard's Electronics StoreThe Brave Little Piglet part 16: Inside Leonard's Electronics Store https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3C8VNgBGlc (We get taken into the store) Chris: Where are we? Pecky: Look at those parts. Vilburt: They look funny. (We get taken into a private room) (to be put in for safety) (We looked around) (for clues) (tools are seen) Tennessee: Look at those tools. Chumley: Look like inventions. (DING) Leonard: A customer. Tito Cosby: What's happening? Mushmouth: He's kinda nice. Bill Cosby: And helpful to us all. Ren: (laughs) Yes, Mr. Leonard is quite an amusing fellow. Oh, You poor guy. Your hat is burnt. Here, Here's a spare one. Toulouse: Thanks for Double Dee's spare hat. Ren: Use it in good health... while you still can. (chuckles) Berlioz: It's our pleasure, Ren. (DING) Marie: What's that? Howard: Hello, compadre... I am in deep need of a blender motor. William: Gosh. Leonard: A blender motor? I got a whole shipment ofblender motors in last week. Howard: Oh boy. Heaven sent you to me. Leonard: I'll have it for you in 2 shakes of a lamp's tail. Cousin Henry: Oh boy. (Peridot hides) (for cover) Leonard: Now what did I do with that blender? I could've sworn I left it here a second ago. I'm getting as loopy as a polecat without any whiskers. There you are! I found you. (Peridot's teeth chatter) Leonard: Got move you guys out of the way. (snickers) (We watch this) (with confusion) (Kids hide) (for cover) (Until SLASH) Mike: Oh! Glen: That smarts! (Leonard puts the motor in a box) Sam Dog: Oh dear. Leonard: Boy, Are you some lucky guy? This was the last one left. Can you believe it? Phillip: Oh dear. The Brave Little Piglet part 17: B-Movie ShowThe Brave Little Piglet part 17: B-Movie Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzsLwHSWLCo&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=18 Ren: (laughs) You see? You never quite know what he's going to do. He's so spontaneous. Bernice: Oh dear. Elroy: But how can we escape? Ren: Did you hear that boys? They want to know how to escape! (laughs) Rocko: Oh, I shouldn't like to hear this song play. (Song starts) Toys: Watch yourself Don't fall off of the shelf Jessica: You must be the new boys in town. Robot Jones: What's that sound? Is someone moving round? Ren: Sit down for a spell. You don't look too well. Rolf: Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate You might as well just hang around All: It's too late, And now we'll operate Ren: Just try to relax, It's the house of wax. Cubey: Not good. All: Oh, I remember Frankenstein, Shivers down my spine, Oh dear. Doug: I am getting out of here. Patti: Me too. Toys: No need to shout my dear. No. Kevin: Who will go to the ceiling down below? Skeeter: Nobody. Toy: Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew. Hector: Not good. Toys: And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price Will give you good advice Ren: He'll know what to do, You just tell him boo! All: He will put the voodoo In the stew I'm telling you! It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show Hamtaro: I don't like this. Garnet: Hey, hey, look at me! I mean, really! Barf, barf, barf! I'm a can-opener, a lamp and a shaver! Oh-ho-ho-ho! God! I'm a mish-mash! Bijou: My gosh. Johnny Bravo: This is weird. Elvis: It's much worse then I feard. Dr. Filburt: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear. Cuties: This is strange! Woody: It ain't home on the range. Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Rolf: You just tell Leonard, That you got cold feet. Boss: It's getting dark. All: There's goes the sun, Here comes the night, Somebody turn on the light, Somebody tells me that faith has been kind. Howdy: We're doomed. Toys: You can't go out! You are out of your mind! Sandy (Hamtaro): Told you so. All: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show variously Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... Fuzzoolly Family: Oh dear. Jimmy (Eds): Aaaaaaaaaaah! Betty Barrett: We're trapped. (Dinging, They gasp and hide) X-5: Whoa. The Brave Little Piglet part 18: Jailbreak!The Brave Little Piglet part 18: Jailbreak! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_W0GKRzKRbQ (suddenly) Howard: Excuse me, the missus loved the blender motor. Was wondering if you got some radio tubes, too. Sparky: Someone's coming. Leonard: Radio tubes? Sure. I got a whole shipment of radio tubes in this morning. Daggett: Uh-oh. Wall-E: You gotta help me. I'll do anything! I can get you bread, mounds of hot cross buns. Norbert: Don't worry. We'll think of something. (We hide) (for cover) Leonard: Now what did I do with that radio? I could swear I left it right here... in this very, very spot. What did it do, get up and walk away? I really should drink more coffee. Tillie Hippo: I can't watch. (Wall-E sighs) Gonard: Stay quiet. Leonard: Aha! There you are. (Takes Wall-E) Haha. I got ya. Yeah. (Gets to work) Paw: Uh-oh. Courage: Oh no! Guys, What can we do?! Maw: We'll think of anything. Rocky: Hey, I got an idea. You with me? Andrina: I sure am. Psy: Hope this works. Krypto: It will. (Leonard's about to take Wall-E's tube out, But curtains closes) Brainy: It's working. Griff: Whoooo-ooooo-ooooo. Baboon: It's working. (Leonard looks back, Then screams) (when he sees a Headless Horseman about to attack him) (He runs then bumps into a pole) (with the evil laughing occurring) (Leonard falls down and knocked out) Weasel: See? This worked. I know we can prank someone. Rocky: See? It worked! I told you! Andrina: Good job, best buddy! Jonny: Jailbreak! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (Alarm goes off) Katrina: They're leaving! (We break down the door) (and leave) (We escape) (on the train departing) (Max jumps into the truck and drives off, The other Ed characters and toys ran off) (into the distance) (Leonard rubs his head) (with confusion) Leonard: Whoa. Wow. What? (shakes his head) (Sees the door broken down) (and gulps) Howard: Did I catch you at a bad time? Just wondering if you got my radio tubes. Leonard: Not really, but I'll find other ones. The Brave Little Piglet part 19: Sheldon's ApartmentThe Brave Little Piglet part 19: Sheldon's Apartment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_EWn4UFdIY (the train steams on) Max (Dog): Here we come. Gidget: Next stop, our master. Duke: Their master you mean. Snowball: Yeah, sorry. (We arrive at the city) (at last) Bambi: Hope we see him. Mikey Simon: We will. Don't worry. Narrator: Meanwhile (At Sheldon's apartment) (however) (Sheldon packs up) (and gets ready to leave) Mary Cooper: Sheldon, Are you taking enough underwear? Sheldon: Mom, you've got me enough underwear to stock the whole door, you know. Mary: Do you have enough socks? Sheldon: Look, Mom. I'm not going to any bad place, I'm going to College. Mary: So let me worry a little bit. Both: I'm your mother. (Doorbell rings) (loudly) Sheldon: I guess that's my love. Mary: So? Sheldon: I'm going to pick up the stuff. Mary: At the cabin? Terrific. Sheldon: Yep. We've left that place like a long time. Amy: Hi Sheldon. You ready? Sheldon: Yes, I am. (They leave) Sheldon: Bye Mom. Mary: Take a sweater. Sheldon: Got it. Edgar: Hey, Goats. Junwoo: Yeah? Edgar: Didn't you hear him? He's gonna take some old characters to the door instead of them. Liang: Oh my. (Train whistle blows) (as the train enters its goal) (But we never notice that Sheldon past us) (as we steam along) Sheldon: You're gonna love this cabin. Too bad we have to sell it. Amy: Oh, poor cabin. (We entered the city) (as the train carried on) Bubbles: How we gonna find Sheldon in this big place? Buttercup: Where the streets never end? Blossom: We should check a phone book. Lily: Yes. The buildings just go on. (We look for the address in the phone book) (to see which one's the right number) Edd: Here it is. Gonard: The right one. Spongebob: Yes? Piglet: Excuse me. Can you tell how to get to uh... To uh... (Sheep baas) Mitch: 2470 McBean Parkway. Spongebob: That way. Socks Morton: Okay. (Sheldon and Amy arrived at the cottage) (and were confused) (We were in the hallway of the apartment) (and just reaching the top) Edd: A113. This is it. Sonic: The very room we'll enter. (We knock and wait) Sally Acorn: I wonder who's in there. Bunnie: He's not home. Speckle: Where could he be? Luna: We'll just have to wait then. Robbie: And maybe he will call. Wall-E: Let's wait inside. Relax. Darnell: And have a rest. Robbie: But it's locked. Wall-E: Luckily, my war training included special codes. I will simply render the secret knock and we'll be welcomed by the native machinery. Stand aside, my meager companion. (Does the secret knock) Reba: There's nobody here. Let's go back tell the others. Alvin: (Scar's voice) WHAT?! What did you say? Ian: (Zazu's voice) Nothing. She didn't say mean it. Alvin: (Scar's voice) You need to understand, We're not going back and tell the others, Because Sheldon is their master. Ryan: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Alvin. Sheldon is their master. Tyler: We didn't mean it. Cream: (Zazu's voice) I-um, well, we only mentioned to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Carface: (opens the door) Yes? Wall-E: Hiya pal. (Carface gasp and shuts the door) Carface: It's them. Jasper: Oh, it's the heroes. Horace: What can we do? Barker: Can we enslave them when they enter? (They whisper the plan) Gaston: Good idea, Cheetah Bros. (Carface opens the door again) Carface: How do ya do? Tarry not upon our doorstep. Please feel free to enter, all of ya. Lefou: With pleasure. (We entered) (and arrived) Gnorm: Hmm... Natane: Something's going on about here. (Meanwhile) Narrator: Meanwhile... Amy: Boy, You are some lucky kid. Sheldon: Yep. Every summer for as long as I can remember, We'd be running all over this place. The Brave Little Piglet part 20: Meeting Sheldon's New AppliancesThe Brave Little Piglet part 20: Meeting Sheldon's New Appliances https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtmxCjMQQlk&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=22&t=0s (back with us, Gaston's buddies approach us) Wall-E: I looked her straight into those big blue eyes. It was you who killed Johnson. Parker found out and you killed him. Then you tried to get me. It's your turn, sweetheart. Now you're taking the fall. There was a shot! (WHIP) A puff of smoke! We ran like the dickens! And that's how we got here. Dwarfs: Wow. Rosie: Well, Something like that. Math: Wow. Look at those new guys. Vector: And all on your own, too. Sam Lion: That's why we got here to find Sheldon. Vector: Remarkable. Toad: Yeah. Fantastic. The Queen: Junkyard refugees in this house. Ursula: What's the world coming to? The Queen: I wouldn't sew a stitch on that raggedy blanket. Gaston: And it's a good thing we've got our heroes right where they are. (The argued about it until...) Both: Aww. How do ya do? Lefou: Welcome to the department. Bambi: Guys, Look at this. Torn: Wow. Cool. (We see a picture of Sheldon) Kirk: Wow. Nia: The guy we've been looking for. Gregory: He sure have grown. Gladys: Since his childhood. Phineas McSkunkey: He graduated, too. Yoses: Since he has a love interest too. Bambi: He's big now. I hope he still needs us. Genie: Still needs you? That's the silliest thing I ever heard! Garfield: But it's serious! Wall-E: Why, If it isn't old rabbit ears. Aku Aku: We meet at last, Genie. Edd: How you doing? Coco Bandicoot: And what's the news? Genie: Oh, I got a few more seasons left. Piglet: The cottage wasn't the same when they took you away. Squidward: Yeah. It wasn't as noisy. (Crash nods) Genie: Well, I see you haven't changed. Sparx: Yup. Not a single one. Since we left the cottage. Sgt Byrd: Where's the master? Agent 9: And what happened? Genie: No one told you? Is he gonna be surprised when he gets back! He just left to drive out to the co... Cynder: Cottage? (SWITCH, Genie speaks Spanish) Booker: Hey! Stephanie: What the? Amanda: What was that for? Victor Quartermaine: Oh, Many pardons. Were you watching that channel? Wallace: Oh heck! It's Victor Quartermaine! (Sheldon and Amy entered the cottage) Sheldon: Come on in. It's the greatest. Isn't it? Amy: You guys sure did some weird stuff with your furniture. Sheldon: Huh? (Sees the mess) Wh-what happened? This is... Well... Jeez! Somebody really trashed the whole cottage. (double takes) Sheldon: This is such a mess. Amy: You didn't lock the doors, did you? The Brave Little Piglet part 21: More, More, MoreThe Brave Little Piglet part 21: More, More, More https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01tbLcFzCWo (Back with us) (Phillip, Victor's dog, snickers) Gadget Boy: I don't believe I've ever seen quite so many smiles before. Christopher Robin: They're so friendly, aren't they? Kenai: Don't think so. Stellaluna: They look scary to me. Gaston: Naturally. We are on the cutting edge of technology. Ajax: Wow. Lefou: We sure are. Duckman: But what does that mean? (Song starts) (we listen) Baddies: Since you came here uninvited We all knew you'd be delighted This is not the time or place to hedge No one here would be so bold to But since you asked and no one's told you Let us take you to the cutting edge Bernice: This sounds like a good beat. Vector: I can process words, accounting too And my pixel screen displays for you Computer graphics locked into Your memory... memory... White Diamond: With fiber optics cast in plastic For natural sights and sounds fantastic Just reach out and talk to your Dear old Uncle Emery All: More, More, More! (the kittens dance) Gaston: Everything you wanted and more. (Carface slams the door on Genie) (Dexter dances) Lefou: That's right! All: More, More, More! (Banjo plays the banjo, and as Kazooie plays the flute, Tooty plays the flute) The Queen and Ursula: Let me tell you what it's for Here's the printout with the score Get yourself together on the edge (Cow and Chicken dance) Baddies: You want to go to old Rio De Janeiro, my dear? You want to join in any Club Paradise? You'd really rather stay at home Where the picture is clear You get it on the stereo And you don't even have to go (Courage dances) Baddies: More! More! More! Everything you wanted and more More! More! More! (Johnny Bravo does the monkey) Carface: Any time or place you wish You might meet up with some dish Pull yourself together on the edge Mumbo Jumbo: Sing it, guys! Chef Louie: If you want a lean machine To whip you up some mean cuisine I'm on the scene Totally automatic Humba Wumba: Sure would. Shenzi: Hey, I can bake your biscuits too Pop some dough boy out for you I'm micro solid-state and that's No static (SPARK) Rocky: Ow! Andrina: Oh! Katrina: Watch it! Nasty Goats: More! More! More! Everything you wanted and more More! More! More! Bottles and Mrs. Bottles: Yeah! Cheetah Bros: We're the bytes and chips to call You just have yourself a ball It's all hyperactive on the edge Toadette: Good beat! Baddies: From LEDs to CRTs Woofers, tweeters, antenna trees An ultra-nylon life of ease Everything you dreamed of on the edge And more (Song ends) PPGs: Yeah! Griff (Tigger's voice): I think we're in big trouble. Conker: (Pumbaa's voice) We're in trouble. The Brave Little Piglet part 22 -Down in the DumpsThe Brave Little Piglet part 22 -Down in the Dumps https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkRTWL7roRw&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=23 Piella Bakewell: Enjoyed that song, guys? (Sheldon looks around) (for clues) Sheldon: Well, Where's Piglet (searches) (Piglet gets tossed out the window) (in Luke Skywalker's voice from Star Wars Episode 5 (1980) (Original Unaltered) version) (THUD) (birds tweet) Sheldon: Where's Squidward? (peers back and forth) Squidward: (falls) Nooooooooo! (SPLAT) Sheldon: (double takes) What's going on?! Where's Wall-E? Where's Edd and Bambi? (Goofy holler) (Wilhelm scream) (BUMP!) (We all fall and landed into the garbage) (with the train following too) (Train turns back into a coin) (that Lachy puts in his pocket) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: We've had a long journey on our train that we rode on. (Baddies snickered and walked away) (happily) Piella Bakewell: Have a nice time at the Scrapyard. (Genie looks out the window) (and feels sorry for the heroes) (A garbage truck came and dump the garbage dump empty) (and sets off) (Genie looks at the side of the truck saying "Ernie's Disposal") (and gasps) (Sheldon cured Anger) (and restored him) Sheldon: There. (Anger gasps and smiles) (Sheldon leaves) (and is off) Sheldon: Goodbye cottage. Last time to be here. (departs) (Garbage truck drives along) (toward some place) (Into Ernie's Disposal) (which turns out to be a scrapyard) (We get dumped out) (and land on the ground) (Sheldon was back at his apartment and sighs in depression) (with worry) Thumbelina: Oh dear. My favorite cape got torn. Tina: Where an earth are we? Christian: A junkyard. Trix: Like a graveyard of cars, tugboats, and train engines. Jiminy: I don't like the looks of this. Timothy Q. Mouse: It's sure spooky here. (Suddenly a magnet came down, We gasps and dodged) Mushu: Who's that?! Judy: It's been best If I didn't get crushed by a giant magnet. Nick: But what's his name anyway? Juliet: Where's it taking some the trash? Isaac: His name's AUTO. Guess he's loading garbage onto the conveyor belt. Marie Pollyanna: Where does it lead? Reba Pollyanna: To the crushing machine to make it in small pieces. (CRUSH) Mario: That's like he's cutting up scrap. Pollyanna: Into cubes. Polly: Into cubes. Luigi: What do we do? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Mary: Honey, Come on. You can take some of our things. This lamp would look so cute in your dorm room. Sheldon: Like what can you read about it? Mary: I'll buy some candles. I won't read. I'll go out. Sheldon: Thanks, Mom. I'd rather not take your stuff. Look, it's time we went to go some cheap stuff. (Carface sighs sadly) (Genie gasps) Genie: That's right, Everyone. We got characters that are cheap, Only at Ernie's Disposal. (chuckles) Sheldon: Where's a good bargain place around here? Amy: You should have gone for that new stuff. The Brave Little Piglet part 23: WorthlessThe Brave Little Piglet part 23: Worthless https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG7W7c98-7I (Back with us) Jingle the Baker: I don't like the sound of that. Waldo: I say we split up and make sure we don't get caught by AUTO. Okay? Charles: Same here, Waldo. (We flee) Julie: Take cover! (Song starts) Shy: Things will get worse around here. Car: I can't take this kind of pressure I must confess one more dusty road Would be just a road too long (SMASH) All: Worthless. (CLANK) Car: I just can't, I just can't I just can't seem to get started Don't have the heart to live in the fast lane All that has passed and gone (CRASH) All: Worthless. Julimoda: And there ain't nothing we can do about it. All: Worthless. Comquateater: Pardon me while I panic! (jumps into Julimoda's arms) All: Worthless, Worthless, Worthless. (Sugar's teeth chatter) Sheldon: No, That place pays too much money. Genie: Cheap. Let's talk real cheap. Seriously. Amy: Hey, What about Rooney's down on 53rd? They've got used vacuums and junk. Genie: Yes. They're just in. Lots of vacuums found to be. Being cheap. And big. We've got photos to prove it. Now I can't look at them. (Retches) (and cleans his mouth) Lightning McQueen: I come from KC Missouri And I got my kicks out on Route 66 PPGs: Every truck stop from Butte to MO. Lightning McQueen: Motown to old Alabama From Texarkana and east of Savannah Dwarfs: From Tampa to old Kokomo (SMASH) Wallace: Oh heck! Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, and Kittens: Worthless! Guido: I once ran the Indy 500 I must confess I'm impressed how I did it Cuties: I wonder how close that I came Zim and Gir: Yeow! Guido: Now I get a sinking sensation I was the top of the line, out of sight; out of mind Fluffers: So much for fortune and fame Gerald: Oh snap! Genie: A bargain in every buck! A buck in every pocket! A pocket in, uh, every trouser! Ernie's Bargain Circus... where you ride the Ferris wheel of values... toward a better tomorrow. Buck: Uh-oh. Andrina: Once took a Texan to a wedding, Once took a Texan to a wedding He kept forgetting, his loneliness letting His thoughts turn to home and we turned Rocky: I took a man to a graveyard I beg your pardon, it's quite hard enough Just living with the stuff I have learned Both: Worthless. Katrina: Not good. Amy: Why don't we just go cruising and see what we can find? (Genie ends up stranded on the dessert) Genie: Why wander endlessly through the sprawling wasteland... they call the city... when your dreams are all under one roof? Our roof, corner of 3rd and E. Crazy Ernie's Amazing Emporium... of total bargain madness! (laughs crazily) Sheldon: Hey, ever heard of this place before. Looks pretty neat to us, yes? Gaston: Curses. Spoiled again. Lefou: Those heroes must be smart enough to outsmart us, Gaston. Darla: Once drove a surfer to sunset There were bikinis and buns, there were weenies Fellini just couldn't forget (SMASH) Thomas: I'm too nervous. Darla: Pico, let's go up to Zuma Pico, let's go up to Zuma From Zuma to Yuma the rumor was I had a hand in the lay of the land Fredwin: Don't be upset, son. The master will find his things. Kittens: Get up and go hit the highway Elizabeth: Everything's going to be just fine. (Sheldon and Amy drive along) (to Ernie's Disposal) Daggett and Norbert: Oo-wooh... Vector: I worked on a reservation Yoko, Jakamoko and Toto: Ooh...ooh... Espio: Who would believe they love me and leave me? Graffiction: On a bus back to old Santa Fe? Stuart: Once in an Indian Nation I took the kids on the skids where the Hopi Junkyard Gang: Was happy 'til I heard 'em say... "You're worthless" (Garfield and Odie gasp and scream) (CRUSH) (Garfield and Odie panic): Watch it! Garfield: We got to hide, Odie. We haven't much time. We've got to find a good place to hide. Jon Arbuckle: Too worthless. Liz Wilson: Anyone we can find to hide? (Song ends) Nermal: This is it. We're done for. The Brave Little Piglet part 24- Piglet Saves SheldonThe Brave Little Piglet part 24- Piglet Saves Sheldon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NiXf004LDc Sheldon: This sure doesn't look like the right place to find stuff. (We get magnet) Jon Arbuckle: We're being put on the conveyor belt. (Sheldon shrugs) Liz Wilson: How are we going to get out? Jimmy: This is just perfect. Nermal: We've got to find the master somehow. (Bambi dropped the picture of Young Sheldon) (loose) (It landed near Sheldon) (who was looking around) Wall-E: At least we'll all go together. That's looking at the bright side, isn't it? Arlene: We've got to get down somehow. Bambi: Look! Look! The master's down there! Arlene: There he is! Big C: What? Where? Streaky: Down there. Bambi: Maybe he still needs us! Tail Terrier: Yes, he does. (We landed on the converter belt) (Gut Wrench scream) Krypto: Oh great. Brainy: Now we're all stuck. (Sheldon sees the picture) (and gasps) Sheldon: Amy? Amy: Yes? Sheldon: This is me. I don't get it. Amy: So cool. (We escape the crusher) (by leaping for cover) AUTO: Hey, Come back here! (we run for cover) Ellie: There he is. Bradley: Here he comes now. (AUTO magnet us) Crazylegs: Oh no! Auto's caught us! Sheldon: Huh? (double takes) Oh well. (walks off) Crazylegs Jr: What can we do, Dad? Rodney Squirrel: This guy's not gonna quit on stopping us from escaping. Darlene: We've got to fool him. Andy: By splitting up. Leon: That way he won't find out where we're at. Stephen Squirrelsky: Go. Sandy: Run. (We jumped of the convator belt) (and escaped) (AUTO tries to get us, But got fooled) (then feel puzzled) Skeeter: I'm glad we don't have to do this every day. Connie: Thank goodness we've lost him. Mr. Dink: There's gotta be an off switch here somewhere. Mrs. Dink: And where could it be? Pipsqueak: (gasps) Oh dear. Something's happening. Elroy: Uh-oh. Could this be time? Pipsqueak: Afraid so. Elroy: You guys go on. We'll be right back. (Elroy takes Pipsqueak to the hospital) Num Nums: Good. And be quick. Tennessee: Look, Here comes Sheldon. Chumley: He's coming, Tennessee. Amy: Sheldon, Come here. Sheldon: Coming, Amy. Wallabee (Swiper's voice): Oh man. Felina: Tell me when he comes back. Minka: He is. Vinnie: He's coming now. Tulio: I don't think that's him. Miguel: Who is it then? (AUTO came in) Buster Moon: Look out! It's Auto! (Danny Danbul screams in Timon's voice) (Olie Polie Bear screams in Pumbaa's voice) (We run) (in fright) (AUTO pursuit us) Wubbzy: He's gaining on us! (AUTO magnet up a lot of trash and us) (and put us back on the conveyor belt) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: We've got to stop them! (Piglet passes Sheldon) (without him seeing) Sheldon: This looks like Bambi. I think it is Bambi. (hugs him) (Piglet jumps off) (unharmed) Sheldon: And there's Wall-E. Amy. Oh, And Double-D too. Hey, Amy. (cheers) (AUTO saw Sheldon) (and snickered) Robert: We gotta turn this crusher machine off. Tanya: But there's no switch for it. Chunk: We must find a switch around here. Shet: Sheldon, Watch out! Charles De Girl: Behind you! (AUTO magnets them) Sheldon: Hey, Wait a minute! No! These are mine, Let- Let go! (Looks down) Whoa! Nurse Victoria: Oh no! AUTO has Sheldon! 1: There's the switch to AUTO! 2: Aha! 7: It's jammed! 6: Try using something to fix it. Sheldon: Let me down! Don't let go! (Falls) 4: Let's see now. (Sheldon landed on the conveyor belt and got stuck) 3: Uh-oh. 5: Oh no. B2: Are you thinking what I am thinking, B1? B1: I'm thinking what I am thinking B2. Deux Deux: We've got to stop AUTO or he'll crush Sheldon! Ruby: We gotta jam those gears! Prince Max: Yes, quick! (Piglet climbs up a pile) Piglet: Don't worry, guys. I'll stop him. Sheldon: Amy, Help! Help! Amy: Sheldon, where are you?! Sheldon: Amy! Mr. Squiggles: Hurry, Piglet. We can't Auto crush Sheldon. (Sheldon gets closer to the crusher as he screams) Dexter: Piglet, stop the gears rolling, quickly! (We try pulling the switch, Until SWITCH) Piglet: Don't worry, guys. I can't miss. (Bradley covers his eyes) (Kessie ducks) (Luke hugs into Penny) (Alan and Zayne hug each other) (Roderick hides in Ellie's shirt) (Walter Money shuts the lid) (Simon hides) (John hides in his dad's baby carrier) (Piglet jumps, Gut Wrench scream) Charlie: I can't watch. If someone doesn't stop AUTO, we'll never see Sheldon again. (Piglet gets crushed in the gears) Tallulah Nakey: Don't worry about Piglet. He's doing his thing now. (The crusher machine goes slower and slower by the minute) Dan Danger: Keep going, Piglet. (AUTO was shut off) Ruthie: You can look now, Charlie. Debbie: Come on. Work. (The crusher stops) Penguins of Madagascar: It's worked! Sheldon: Phew. Diaper Baby: That was close. Diaper Dog: Yeah. Pajama Sam: Good work, guys. Amy: Would you cool it? Now get down here, You're scaring me to death. Blitz: Good job, Piglet. Angelina: Poor Piglet. Alice: I hope he's still okay. The Brave Little Piglet part 25- Happy Reunion/End CreditsThe Brave Little Piglet part 25- Happy Reunion/End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts1dB5VzO2Q&list=PLfzj-H23oCFvuH9vbuLufiLkiuSQAGITr&index=26 William: If he's survived. Narrator: Later. (We're back at his apartment) (and watching Piglet get repairs) (Piglet gets aided) (back to normal) Amy: Really. Why can't you get a new one? Sheldon: Are you kidding? Where can I find another one like this? Amy: Like that? Possibly nowhere. Sheldon: Fixed him. Narrator: And then... (And then) (Sheldon makes a silly face) (at Piglet) (POP) (SNATCH) Sheldon: Aha! (GRAB) (CRUNCH) (GULP) (Piglet smiles) (happily) Stephen Squirrelsky: So glad you're okay. Sandy: You're alive. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Elroy was waiting) (patiently) (Elroy sighs boredly) (while waiting) (Cooing was heard) (Elroy gasps) Dottie: You can come in. Elroy: Thanks, Dottie. (Elroy enters) Dottie: And don't worry about Theodore Adorable. He'll recover from his injury and rejoin Fiona and the kids too. Elroy: I know. Theodore Adorable: Well, now, if you've got to be bandaged up, this is the way. I'll recover from my injury and rejoin my family while being aided. Pipsqueak: Elroy. Elroy: Yes, honey? Pipsqueak: Look what I got. Elroy: Oh, it's a baby. (a baby is seen) Pipsqueak: Told you it's a boy beaver. Elroy: I see. We'll call him Canard. Theodore: Canard? Elroy: That's right. He's our first son to ride in my baby carrier that I've got and be the twelfth kid to join us for more spoof traveling. Theodore: Canard doesn't complete his full name. Elroy: Canard Mauritius Oakdale. Theodore: Oh. That's good. Pipsqueak: What a nice name for him. Elroy: You'll be aided soon and be with us on more spoof traveling. (Kisses Canard) (and hugs him) Pipsqueak: Cute. Isn't he? Elroy: Yeah. So beautiful. (Back with us, Sheldon packs up the car) (and gets ready to leave) Sheldon: Bye Mom, I love you. Mom: Goodbye, son. And take your sweater too. (Drives off) (and is gone) Anais: We did good, didn't we? Darwin: Yeah. Especially on our journey with that coin Lachy used to turn into the train we've been riding on. Edd: You know, I've been thinking. This college business seems like a good idea. I can absorb a lot of interesting facts. Gumball: Good idea, Double Dee. Wall-E: I'm picking up a news flash! President Roosevelt has declared today a national holiday... in honor of those five amazing appliances we've heard about. So lock up the office, take down the top... and open that rumble seat! Last one to Coney Island is a party pooper. From the starlight roof high atop the Ritz... we wish our intrepid little friends... the best of luck... and a fond farewell! Hello Kitty: I beg your pardon? Darla: Not bad. Dear Daniel: We've had a great trip traveling on the train that Lachy used a coin to turn into. Squidward: Ah, You're all just a bunch of junk. All: Huh? (Laugh) (all together) (As car drives off far to college) SPY Fox and Gang: Hooray! The End A Green Tea Latte Production (Credit plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. With my toy cigarette that I'll always carry in my mouth. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Next time. Especially for John Clancy's spoofs that I'll like to do as well. (We winked) (and waved) (Elroy Oakdale Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels